The domestic gas burners of known design include means for forming and subsequent introducing a mixture of a supplied combustion gas and a primary air under the pressure and a burner head having an inlet port and a chamber for receiving the mixture. The head is provided with lateral apertures through wich the combustible mixture is issued to spread around the head and ignitor, such as a pilot light. A flame is ignited upon contacting of the combustible mixture with a pilot light.
A major deficiency of such burners is that during the gas burner's use an uncontrolled and excessive overdraft of the secondary air to the entire surface of the flame from surrounding atmosphere occurs. Thereat, efficiency of process of gas combustion decreases caused by the fact that only small part of the gas is mixed with air and the larger part thereof is wasted as incombustible products. This result, first, in significant loss of natural resources and, second, in lowering the temperature of combustion process and respectively slacken the technological process, for instant, process of cooking preparation.
This is a particular object of the proposed invention to consequently provide controlled feeding and admixing of the secondary air directly to the base of the flame that enable to produce more efficient and complete combustion process characterized by high-elevated temperature.
More specifically, by the invention, the gas burner, besides the above-mentioned means for introducing a mixture of a primary air and combustion gas under the pressure and the burner head that receiving and issuing the combustible mixture to form a flame, comprises means for providing controlled feeding and admixing of the secondary air in a form of a cap removably and coaxially surrounding the head burner, and including an upper central opening and a side wall with plurality of through lateral openings for exact metering of a secondary air, thereat the lateral openings have a total cross-section grater than total cross-section of the apertures of the burner head.
It is another object of invention to provide gas burners including the means for controlled feeding and admixing of the secondary air that is compatible with wide variety of head burner's design. This is accomplished by having the side wall of a different shape.
It is also an object of the invention to maximally reduce the existence of incombustible products by supplying the cap with a cover formed from heat-resistant gauze.
Yet, another object of invention to provide a method for operating the improved gas burners that allow to save large amount of a such valuable source of natural fuel as gas and increase the efficiency of technological processes utilizing the gas burners by feeding and admixing the secondary air in an exact metered amount directly to a base of a flame.
The foregoing objects and other objects as well as the particular construction of the improved gas burners and the method of operating the gas burners will become more apparent and understandable from the following detail description thereof when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.